<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[翔润]一觉醒来变成了很有感情的直球投掷机器 by anntx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043738">[翔润]一觉醒来变成了很有感情的直球投掷机器</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx'>anntx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>共演OK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>共演OK期间if支线：一觉醒来变成了很有感情的直球投掷机器。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>共演OK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[翔润]一觉醒来变成了很有感情的直球投掷机器</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>松本在进入摄影棚前已经有不妙的预感——跳个不停的右眼、被拿错的富氢水、还有24小时连轴转后断崖式下跌的表达能力。行程途中补眠30分钟只够让岌岌可危的身体电量爬回安全线，但这不是听见经纪人问“还好吗”就脱口而出“快不行了”的理由。对手下艺人惯性嘴硬和自我压榨深有体会的佐藤当即掉转车头，擅自把突如其来的直接当作濒危信号，只差让导航报出最近的医院。<br/>
“不不不快到剧组定好的时间了啊！”抗议起对方的小题大做，松本不打算承认一时失言，“……！”<br/>
“？……！！！”<br/>
反抗突兀消失，预备中的驳回也无处施展。不会晕倒了吧？焦虑还没成型就被后视镜里那张龇牙咧嘴的面孔打散，“……我说你啊，今天有哑剧的戏份？”颇感脱力的佐藤没想到松本藏着电波系这一面。<br/>
“哪来的那种桥段，我、”借口，这一定是在想借口，“……总之快去片场！新人主演临时爽约听起来过分了点吧。”——果然。<br/>
但既然有闲心演小剧场，还是按时去工作吧。再三确认过松本状态稳定，佐藤终于肯把他放下车。</p><p>冲进休息室待机的松本其实不能用稳定来形容。<br/>
人生至今表情管理的巅峰水平勉强能够说服经纪人，却不足以叫停心里用一号字体刷屏那句“骗人的吧？！”。抗议被静音时他险些以为自己失声，按时工作的诉求倒是好好表达过了…“没觉得累”果然又是静音发言。这算什么？线上冲浪熟练的松本在网页根据症状联想出“真言症”时确实在心里质疑搜索引擎的可靠程度。<br/>
“具体表现为第一时间对问题作出真实回答、所说不符事实则无法发声，全球案例中平均显现时间为24小时。”……医师可从没提醒过劳的后遗症包括这个啊，不科学的概率事件还真是屡屡落在自己头上呢。盯着小数点后跟着的一大串零，松本不由得想起和共演对象千万分之一几率的准“重逢”。<br/>
不过、真有这么灵验的检测吗？圣诞老人居住的世界不一定也有匹诺曹吧！逆反心理上头的松本深吸一口气，对着镜子开始实验：<br/>
“……！”我想吃香菜，失败。<br/>
“……！”我不会后空翻，失败。<br/>
不是直接被静音了吧？松本再接再励：<br/>
“不要香菜！”<br/>
……不要香菜，成功。<br/>
“谁给你香菜了？”庆祝成功时最不该出现的人站在门口，松本绝望地听着自己的声音迅速给出回应，“没有人，是我得了一种病……”<br/>
原来控制方式还能是被对方打断，盯着樱井紧皱的眉间松本不合时宜地想着这或许是个办法。眼前的家伙还在追问“到底出了什么事”，比起被送去耳鼻喉科还是快刀斩乱麻更现实…“知道Wonder Woman吧，最近的热门。”大概没想到话题是从这里开始，樱井迟疑着点了点头，“简单来说，”跳过一切心理活动直奔重点，松本总结陈词：“我要被她的真言套索捆一天。”</p><p>……<br/>
嘛、这种时候冷场也是在所难免。松本在没有尽头的寂静中安慰自己。</p><p>“是什么节目？”樱井回神时也撤回了一时情急摁在他肩上的手掌，四处张望试图找出摄像机。“这一段不能用吧？”<br/>
“不是节目，是真言症……”不应该是这个反应吧…同样被打了个措手不及的松本放弃挣扎，任由真言症驱使着自己把百科复述了一遍，并着重强调“没有副作用，一天就好了”。可惜主播先生显然对他的重点置若罔闻，真言症善解人意的没有在念出台词时发作，倒是场景转换间隙一次不落前来“探视”的樱井让松本愈发不安，为了闪避真言效果斟酌言辞时，不仅是舌头、他错觉心跳也快要失去控制。</p><p>“真的没关系？经纪人来接你了吗？”完成拍摄后也被特殊关照了。保持简洁风格回答对方的松本打算速战速决尽快告别回家，殊不知多日积累的疲惫脸色和迫不及待落在樱井眼里微妙指向另一种方向。<br/>
他很快知道了。<br/>
“抱歉……”嗯？关心的下一步是道歉？松本确实对当下的状况感到茫然，“我知道你有些反感，但现在的工作需要我们接触…今天是我紧张过度了，放心、以后不会……”<br/>
“不是的、”，松本实在听不下去，称得上粗暴地打断了眼前胡言乱语的家伙。真言效果没出现？意识到这一点时他先被自己吓一跳，但开弓没有回头箭，真言症还有话要说——<br/>
“是喜欢。”<br/>
不需要这句！松本立刻在心里大叫。他僵着颈椎不期待眼前有何等精彩的表情、只顾拼命尝试控制自己紧紧抿住唇角。不幸——或许是幸运——的是，正处叛逆期的舌头又一次背叛了他，在数秒对视后打破沉默：“一直喜欢你。”<br/>
很公平、现在主播先生也凝固了。</p><p>“所以、情窦初开对象就是我？真荣幸啊……”意外接住了直球的樱井此时也秉持礼尚往来原则，确定过他的告白便坦率表明心意，甚至趁着他无法回避问题的时间一举敲定了交往事宜，让两人各自收获一位男友，顺利达成双赢。<br/>
很帅气，很有大人的样子——这么想着的松本暗自庆幸没有被提问交往感想。但、掌握了真言效果的诀窍就开始拷问他也确实很幼稚！被樱井拉上车时他没想到接下来不是消化人生大事件的放空时间，而是黑历史审判大会。樱井老神在在，不紧不慢清算着他过往失联的、回避的、同台NG的原因。心里清楚的事到底问个什么啊！被迫告白N连的松本终于开始痛恨找上门的真言症，同时恨不得把新晋男友赶下车。在回家——这一次他们保持心照不宣的美德、默默确定了要进同一扇门——之前，松本已经由崩溃进化为自暴自弃，一股脑把埋藏多年的心事统统砸向樱井，其中不乏“那件私服真的很土”和“跳伞外景也太像仓鼠被拎住了！”之类的延迟吐槽。</p><p>再次被闹钟叫醒时松本瞪着陌生的天花板、半晌才从狗血一夜情剧本回到有了个男朋友的现实。<br/>
脸睡肿了啊…侧过身盯着被窝里另一位的睡颜，松本饶有兴致地伸出食指戳了戳人脸颊，下一刻便被那双即时唤醒般睁开的大眼睛吓了一跳。“醒了就起床啊！”率先倒打一耙的战略在理直气壮面前毫无建树，樱井的反问正中红心：“那你呢？喜欢我到舍不得起床吗？”<br/>
“…三十代的大叔说什么喜欢啊快去漱口！”输人不输阵，松本埋进被团时也不忘及时回击。不过、好像……<br/>
“果然失效了？24小时限定是真的啊… ”不约而同发觉了重点，樱井对试探的结果暗自有些遗憾。成为Superstar的现在也很可爱就是了，偶尔会想看看那个率直的松润小朋友啊……认真打算起床的樱井，突然听见拱起一团长了个挑染脑袋的羽绒被里模糊传出闷闷声响：</p><p>“是爱。”<br/>
“...世界第一那种，比谁都爱。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>